


Approved

by sil_s



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Anak Kuliahan!AU, Family Fluff, M/M, kind of, please enjoy, younger!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil_s/pseuds/sil_s
Summary: Ganda membawa Ghani, pacarnya, ke rumahnya.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Approved

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya, Ganda tidak pulang ke Bandung untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Biasanya, dia pulang setiap dua minggu atau satu bulan. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan skripsinya yang ditargetkan selesai bulan depan. Akan tetapi, lama-lama ia merasakan rindu akan rumahnya dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang ketika akhir pekan.

Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya Ganda membawa pacarnya, Ghani, ke rumah. Ghani sedari tadi sudah terlihat gugup di dalam diam, tetapi kekasihnya itu dapat merasakannya. Sesekali, ia menggapai tangan Ghani untuk meremasnya dengan lembut, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran lelaki tersebut.

"Cerita lagi, dong, tentang keluargamu. Biar aku inget," pinta Ghani dengan pandangan tertuju pada jalan. Sebenarnya, kalimat yang terakhir tidak sepenuhnya jujur, Ghani hanya ingin mendengar suara Ganda. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa suara lelaki di sebelahnya itu dapat menjadi jangkar bagi Ghani agar pikirannya tidak kemana-mana. 

Seingat Ganda, topik ini sudah diulang setidaknya 2 kali dalam kurun waktu seminggu. Akan tetapi, Ganda tetap memberikan apa yang dipinta Ghani. "Ada dua orang di rumah nanti, mamaku sama adikku. Kami bertiga cukup dekat, kamu tau sendiri, kan, adikku masih sering telefon?" Ghani hanya mengangguk setuju. "_Haduh_, padahal udah SMA itu anak. Masih aja manja."

Walau Ghani hanya diam, tetapi Ganda dapat mengenali tatapan kekasihnya itu sebagai 'Ayo, teruskan.'

"Kamu nanti harus siap ditanya-tanya, mamaku itu _kepo_ banget. Waktu pertama aku sebut namamu di telefon aja, kayaknya aku dapet 100 pertanyaan." Ganda terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu. 

Tidak terasa, Ganda bercerita sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah. Ghani merasa jauh lebih tenang sekarang, dadanya terasa hangat setelah mendengarkan cerita Ganda sepanjang jalan, membuat dirinya sedikit rindu pada keluarganya yang sudah tiada. Ia jarang membawa-bawa cerita keluarganya kepada Ganda. Untungnya, Ganda tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh. Itu sangat membantu baginya.

"Yang?" Panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiran Ghani. "Bengong aja kamu. Bantuin aku bawa tas sama makanannya, dong?" Ganda sudah membuka pintu belakang mobil dengan tas di pundaknya. 

Ghani tersenyum pada dirinya. Setidaknya, dia sudah punya Ganda sekarang, ia pikir. Tangannya meraih bingkisan makanan berisi donat permintaan adiknya Ganda, Mira. Mira selalu meminta oleh-oleh makanan manis setiap kakaknya itu pulang, Ganda tadi bercerita.

_ Tok tok tok_. Ganda mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya, tangannya menarik Ghani untuk menjadi lebih dekat. "_They're gonna love you,_" Ganda meyakinkan sekali lagi sambil menunggu pintu terbuka. Jarinya mencolek hidung kekasihnya itu dengan harapan ia akan tersenyum. Ganda berhasil.

"Eh, anak Mama, ternyata." Suara itu diikuti oleh dua lengan yang memeluk Ganda erat. Mama tersenyum lebar ketika melepaskan pelukan dari anak sulungnya tersebut. "Berapa lama tadi dari Jakarta?" Ganda tahu itu bukan sekadar basa-basi, mamanya itu memang selalu peduli.

Ganda mengambil tangan wanita di hadapannya untuk salim. "3,5 jam, kayaknya. Sarapan dulu di _rest area_." Tangan Ganda sekarang berada di punggung Ghani. "Ma, ini Ghani." Ia tidak perlu menyebutkan siapa Ghani bagi dirinya, ia tahu betul mamanya pasti akan ingat. Memang, Ganda tidak cerita bahwa pulang kali ini, ia akan membawa seseorang. _Biar kejutan_, pikirnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Mama menarik Ghani dalam pelukannya. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya mengelus bahu Ghani sambil memandangnya. "Si Aa gak pernah bilang pacarnya seganteng ini." 

Tentu saja, itu membuat pipi Ghani memerah. "Bisa aja, Tante," balas Ghani, diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya. "Ini ada donat buat Tante sama Mira dari Ganda sama saya," lanjutnya. Ghani mengangkat bingkisan yang ada di tangannya. 

Mama mengambil bingkisan tersebut lalu menarik tangan Ghani dan menuntunnya ke dalam rumah. "Sini, masuk. Maaf berantakan. Anak Mama gak bilang mau bawa orang." Nada sinis itu membuat Ganda tertawa kecil. "Dek Mira, sini, deh. Aa mu bawa pacar," teriak Mama dari ruang tamu. Ganda dan Ghani bertukar senyuman mendengar itu.

* * *

Mereka berempat kini sedang duduk di meja makan, menyantap masakan Mama yang sudah lama dirindukan si putra sulung. Pada awalnya, suasananya sunyi. Semua orang terlalu fokus pada makanan. Tetapi, di keluarga Hamdan, kesunyian tidak pernah akan bertahan lama.

"Cerita, dong, kalian pdkt nya gimana," ujar si kecil yang sudah tidak kecil lagi. Kedua perempuan itu, adik dan mama Ganda, memang selalu banyak tanya. Ganda memutarkan bola matanya ketika mendengar. Padahal, ia ingat sekali, sudah bercerita tentang hal ini kepada Mira. 

Ghani melihat ke arah Mira dan tersadar bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, bukan kekasihnya. "Emang Ganda belum cerita?" Ia menelan makanannya.

"Udah, sih. Siapa tau dia bohong." Ganda mendengus, tapi ia biarkan adik kecilnya itu. Diam-diam, Ganda juga ingin tahu cerita ini dari sudut pandangnya Ghani. Pacarnya itu tidak terlalu suka cerita jika tidak ditanya, termasuk kepadanya. 

Ghani melirik Ganda, membiarkan matanya berbicara. Ganda mengangguk, mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Baru setelah itu, Ghani bercerita, "Gak ada yang begitu _ wow_, sih. Awalnya, aku kenal dia sebagai kakak tingkat saja. Terus, tiba-tiba ada yang _ chat_, deh, nanyain jadwal mata kuliah angkatanku."

"Modus banget," kata Mira. 

"Eh, yaudah, sih. Namanya juga usaha," bela Ganda.

Mama hanya tersenyum, melihat kedua anaknya itu. "Terus terus, kamu, kok, mau sama anak saya ini? Mandi aja jarang." 

Pasangan itu tertawa. Ghani tahu betul bagaimana susahnya menyuruh Ganda untuk mandi. Bahkan, terkadang, ia harus merajuk. Bukan karena pacarnya itu bau, tidak, ia selalu memakai parfum. Akan tetapi, kulitnya menjadi lengket dan Ghani tidak suka itu. "Oh, dia di rumah juga gitu?" Ghani menaruh sendoknya di atas piring sambil memikirkan jawabannya. "Gimana, ya, Tante? Ganda baik, kok. Dia sering nganter saya ke sana-sini, sabar juga, gak pernah marah. Eh, kecuali pas saya sakit, cerewet." 

"Bucin itu, sih," celetuk Mira sekali lagi.

"Hey, kamu juga, ya. Paling nanti nangis-nangis lagi ke Aa kalau berantem sama…" Ganda mencoba mengingat, "sama Ari? Adit? Ah, gak tau." Ganda sekarang menengok ke Mama. "Tuh, si Mira, Ma. Cowoknya banyak." Kaki Ganda mendapatkan tendangan dari seberang meja untuk itu.

Kesunyian memang tidak pernah bertahan di keluarga Hamdan dan Ghani menemukan kenyamanan yang sudah lama tidak ada di hidupnya.

* * *

"A, si Ghani mana?" tanya Mama yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan empat cangkir teh hangat. Keluarganya punya tradisi kecil-kecilan; mereka berkumpul tiap sore di ruang tengah dengan cemilan dan teh hangat di meja kecil.

Ganda menghisap rokok yang dijepit di kedua bibirnya. Jempolnya sibuk memindah-mindahkan saluran TV, mencari film atau program yang seru untuk ditonton. "Lagi mandi dia," jawabnya singkat.

Mama menghampiri Ganda dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya mengelus lengan putranya pelan-pelan. "Kamu ini, gak bosen apa ngerokok terus?" Pertanyaan yang kerap muncul saat Ganda pulang, tidak terhindarkan. Terkadang, Ganda menjawab, tapi tidak kali ini. Ganda menghela napas sambil mengambil donat yang ia beli di Jakarta.

Ketika Ghani turun dari lantai atas, Mama sadar bahwa Ganda buru-buru mematikan rokoknya; rokok itu masih setengah utuh. Selain itu, anaknya itu seolah-olah mengusir asap dari sekitarnya. Bahu Ganda ditepuk. "Alah, kamu ini. Sama pacar aja nurut." 

Ghani tidak pernah melarang Ganda untuk merokok. Ia hanya berkata beberapa kali bahwa ia tidak suka jika bau rokok menempel pada dirinya atau pakaiannya. Beberapa kali, Ghani menghindar ketika dipeluk karena tidak mau badannya bau rokok dan itu cukup untuk membuat Ganda tidak lagi merokok di depan Ghani. Selain membuat Ganda mengurangi rokok, tanpa sadar juga Ghani membuat Ganda lebih rajin mandi. Terutama, ketika dia baru saja merokok. Ia tahu, pacarnya itu pasti tidak tahan jika lama-lama tidak berdekatan dengan Ghani. 

"A," panggil Mama ketika Ganda sedang menaiki tangga, "siapin kamar tamu buat si Ghani abis mandi nanti." Mama menyilakan Ghani untuk meminum tehnya. 

Langkah Ganda terhenti. Ia terlalu malas untuk menyiapkan kamar, tentunya. "Ya di kamar Aa aja, Ma." Jawabannya terdengar seperti pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Hush, ya masa sekamar."

"Gak apa, lah, Ma. Udah gede." Ghani terkekeh mendengarnya karena Ganda terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang protes ke orang tuanya ketika dirinya tidak diberikan permen yang ia mau.

Wanita itu diam sejenak sambil menyeruput teh dari cangkir yang ia pegang. "Yaudah, tapi kamarnya jangan dikunci. Kalian ini dua-duanya lelaki muda. Jangan kira Mama gak paham."

Ghani hampir tersedak.

* * *

Pada malam harinya, Mira dan Mama sudah masuk ke kamar, tapi Ghani dan Ganda masih di ruang tengah Ghani sedang asyik melihat-lihat album foto Ganda ketika kecil. Sesekali, terdengar tawa kecil dari Ghani yang diikuti dengan "Sayang, kamu item banget dulu." atau "Ini kamu? Gembul." Ganda hanya ikut tertawa sambil menonton TV yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Semakin larut, mata Ghani semakin sayu, tetapi ia bersikeras masih ingin menonton film yang sedang tayang. Kepalanya kini berada di pangkuan Ganda yang begitu hangat. Jemari Ganda yang bermain-main dengan rambutnya juga tidak membantu ia sama sekali untuk tetap terjaga. Akhirnya, mata dan badannya menyerah. Entah pada adegan mana, Ghani mulai tertidur, sedangkan Ganda masih bermain dengan rambutnya sambil menonton.

"Lho, Aa gak ke kamar?" Suara Mama cukup mengejutkan Ganda, tetapi untungnya, Ghani masih tertidur pulas. Mama menghampiri Ganda dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Ghani sudah tidak berdaya. "Pindah ke kamar, gih." Nadanya kini berbisik, tidak selantang sebelumnya.

"Masih nonton, ah, Ma," jawab Ganda dengan tangan yang masih berada di rambut kekasihnya.

"A, Mama suka, deh, sama Ghani," ceplos Mama tiba-tiba yang membuat Ganda mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke Mama. "Gak bandel, kayaknya. Gak kayak mantanmu yang dulu-dulu." Senyum tipis terpampang di muka Ganda. Mamanya memang hampir tidak pernah suka dengan kekasih yang ia bawa ke rumah. Akan tetapi, dari awal iya yakin bahwa kali ini akan berbeda.

"Aa juga suka, Ma, sama Ghani." Bahkan, hanya dengan menyebut kata-kata tersebut saja, Ganda dapat merasakan perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitik. 

Ritme nafas Ghani sudah mulai berubah dan Ganda sadar akan hal itu. Ia berusaha meninabobokan kembali sang kekasih, tetapi tidak berhasil. Ganda melihat mata Ghani mulai terbuka dan mencoba melihat sekitar. Kedua mata itu hampir melotot ketika melihat Mama sedang duduk di dekat Ganda. "Eh, Tante." Ghani mencoba untuk langsung duduk tegak, walau agak sempoyongan. 

Mama menepuk paha Ganda. "Udah, gih, kalian ke kamar. Kasian Ghani, A." Tangannya menunjuk pria yang sedang kebingungan tersebut, efek terbangun dari tidur.

Ganda menghela nafas sambil mematikan TV. Ia lalu berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya ke arah Ghani untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Pria yang lebih tua itu mempersilakan Ghani untuk berjalan di depannya. "Yaudah, Aa ke kamar, ya," pamitnya kepada Mama.

"Iya, _good night_." Mama mematikan lampu di kamar bawah. "Jangan dikunci, lho, kamarnya! Nanti Mama cek."

Ganda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.


End file.
